· Lazo ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward y Bella, dos vampiros unidos por un fuerte e instintivo lazo vampírico, tienen una peculiar forma de cazar a sus víctimas para alimentarse. Lemon. Darkward. Domward. One!Shot. Contest.


_**Polla-Ward Contest**_

_**Nombre del Fic: **Lazo**  
><strong>_

_**Nombre del Autor/es: **Leoneza**  
><strong>_

_**Número de Palabras: **4, 666**  
><strong>_

_**Advertencias: **No es especialmente fuerte. Algo de violencia ("maltrato" (si puede ser llamado así) físico, sangre, asesinato (apenas descritos)) y lo obvio, el sexo.**  
><strong>_

_**Tipo de Edward: **Domward|Darkward**  
><strong>_

_**Nota de autor: **Edward y Bella son vampiros, para aclarar, y son "nomadas". Oséase, beben sangre de animales. La historia no se apega a ninguno de los libros y tampoco mucho al Universo de Meyer. La relación y el lazo vampírico mostrados aquí son algo totalmente diferentes, cambiados por mí de alguna forma.**  
><strong>_

_**Enlace del concurso:** /u/3284735/Polla_ward_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**· Lazo ·**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sonrío maliciosamente, aunque por dentro me siento algo asqueada. Sus manos sucias recorren bruscamente viciosas mi cuerpo escultural. Una y otra vez. Manoseando cada pulgada de mi cuerpo y disfrutando de un manjar que obviamente no suele tener nunca. Debe de sentirse en el cielo, pero yo no lo llamaría exactamente así.<p>

Mientras sus manos van a mi trasero por debajo del vestido que tengo, que de cierta forma me hace ver coqueta y algo aniñada, respingo un poco y casi tengo unas ganas de romperle las manos para que dejara de tocarme. Me pregunto por centésima vez como _él_ puede hacerlo. Cómo puede reprimir este… asco. Este persistente deseo que siento de solo ser tocada por una persona y nada más.

Como puede ir en contra de este lazo que nos une. Como puede luchar contra él. Cómo puede resistir el disgusto y el asco que se siente al estar siendo tocado por otra persona que no era tu alma gemela. Quizá porque él ya tiene demasiada experiencia, y yo… nunca había sido tocada por otra que no fuese él. O probablemente el deseo de este tipo de placer es demasiado fuerte que hace lo que sea por obtenerlo.

Pero esta vez yo no quise ser la celosa. La que se moría de rabia observando. Esta vez yo quise ver a mi hombre enojado. A mi vampiro, más bien. Sin poderlo evitar sonrío con satisfacción pensando la cara que traería al verme aquí, en este callejón, dejándome manosear por un tipo borracho que pensaba que podría tener sexo conmigo.

Pero yo jamás lo permitiría, y sabía que, antes de que pudiera intentar detenerlo por mi misma, él ya estaría aquí para hacerlo. La única forma de lograr esto fue separándome de él, cambiando un poco la táctica de juego, y simplemente esperar hasta que él llegara a reclamar lo que era suyo. Cuando sentí ese cosquilleo y ese jalón, supe que era el momento de hacerlo. Mientras que las manos de ese cretino suben hasta mi cintura por debajo de mi vestido y su asquerosa y pestilente boca está en mi cuello, tiro de su cabello intentando controlar mi fuerza y estrello mi boca contra la suya.

Soporto el fuerte sabor, después de todo lo vale para lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir. Gime como seguramente nunca debió haber hecho en toda su vida y ya puedo sentir su creciente erección que frota descarada y asquerosamente contra mi cuerpo. No sé que ocurre con Edward cuando lo hace, pero definitivamente esto no me excita en lo más mínimo.

Sólo el pensar en los ojos furiosos, de negro carbónico por el deseo, el rostro desencajado de rabia y torturado de celos, los ansiosos labios recorriendo mi cuello y, sus fuertes manos en mi cuerpo marcando cada centímetro de piel, hace que la excitación comience a fluir. Suelto un gemido de anticipación y ese tonto realmente piensa que lo estoy disfrutando, porque ahora sus manos desabrocharon mi vestido y parecen las manos de un niño, jugando sin saber qué hacer realmente con mis pechos.

Corto el torpe beso recordando que tiene que respirar, pero que está tan perdido para recordarlo, y mi nariz delinea su cuello. Edward siempre había tenido razón, el hacer este jueguito hace que nuestra comida esté más deliciosa. La excitación y el placer en la sangre son mucho mejor que el miedo. Era una lástima se tuviera que sufrir para conseguir algo tan placentero.

Así era el sufrimiento, siempre en este juego, el juego retorcido que Edward había inventado para entretenernos un poco. Un juego en el que siempre había dominado él, en el que sólo había sido la única torturada, pero en el que ahora planeaba jugar también. Yo también dominaría y lo haría sufrir.

Me abre las piernas bruscamente, y pienso que, si hubiera sido Edward, definitivamente hubiera temblado de deseo por esa acción, y accedo indiferente, después de todo sabía que no lo lograría hacerlo. Inhalo de golpe capturando su deliciosa esencia, Edward estaría aquí en cuestión de instantes y me muerdo el labio de anticipación.

Evito encogerme del asco cuando siento sus manos en la fina tela de mi ropa interior, él ya debe de estar salivando como un perro con un trozo de carne. Un pobre cretino como él nunca podía tener un manjar como estos… Lástima que simplemente fuese otra víctima más en este juego. O no.

Mi piel se eriza, siento esa electricidad más fuerte que nunca, ese tirón en mi pecho y casi saltaba de la emoción. Vuelvo a besarlo, dando pequeños gemidos, fingiendo que realmente disfrutaba esas asquerosas caricias en mi cuerpo. Acaricio sus grasoso cabellos mientras beso su cuello, rasgando un poco, probando la sangre…

Edward ya está aquí. Aunque lo abandoné y me alejé lo más que pude de él para encontrar a mi presa y poder comenzar este jueguito, obviamente no le fue nada difícil encontrarme. No podemos estar separados por mucho tiempo.

El tipo repentinamente desaparece y en cuestión de instantes siento salpicarme sustancia caliente en mi rostro y en algunas partes de mi cuerpo semi desnudo, cuando Edward tronó su cabeza como si se tratara de un cascarón de huevo. Veo con fascinación, con la misma fascinación que él me veía matar vilmente a sus presas, cómo la sangre salpica ese hermoso rostro crispado en furia.

Escurren gotas por su fuerte mandíbula y por su cuello, el cuerpo del hombre con el que había estado instantes antes ya no existió más. Me lamo una gota que cayó en mi labio y lo miro seductoramente, como si él no estuviera prácticamente ardiendo y sus ojos verdes no estuvieran negros de la rabia.

—¡Cariño, ¿qué maneras de llegar son esas? —lo reprendo fingiendo sorpresa y enojo, como si estuviésemos hablando de otra cosa, excepto un asesinato. —Mírate, ahora estás todo sucio… Pero realmente me alegra que estés aquí —añado, danzando hacia él y murmurando contra su oreja.

Doy unas cuantas lamidas a su rostro, limpiando esas gotas de sangre que escurren y gimo de placer. Su mandíbula se aprieta y se estremece ligeramente, sigue muy enfadado, pero obviamente le había gustado. Me lanza una sardónica y despiadada sonrisa. —Isabella, no te atrevas a jugar conmigo —me advierte con ese tono duro.

Se acerca a mí, con pasos felinos hasta arrinconarme contra la pared. Su mirada viaja por mi cuerpo semi desnudo, se detiene en mi pecho y cuello salpicado de sangre. Respira entrecortadamente, siempre fui yo la furiosa, pero ahora él está más que enojado y realmente me excita a pesar de que sé que es muy peligroso.

—¿Ah, no? Pero si tú siempre haces lo mismo… —le replico inocente, dejo que mis dedos dancen por su pecho casualmente. Debajo de lo casual se encuentra mi necesidad de sentirlo y de tocarlo.

—¿Cómo es que te has atrevido a desafiar lo que he dicho? —me corta, y me aprieta más contra la pared. Sus manos atrapan mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y las aprieta fuertemente, casi duele. Si hubiera sido humana ya me las habría hecho astillas.

—Pero ¿por qué te enojas tanto, Edward? ¿No deberías de estar contento? Conseguí la cena de hoy y te evité la molestia de hacerlo tú mismo —le digo en ese tono casual e inocente que sé que está odiando.

Lo cierto es que la cena se estaba perdiendo mientras nosotros hablamos. Él suelta un gruñido y me aprieta más contra su cuerpo. Puedo sentir cada pulgada de ese musculoso y firme pecho, la electricidad y la tensión entre nosotros me están volviendo loca.

—Isabella, mi querida, no sabes lo que te buscas al jugar conmigo. —Un gruñido nace en su pecho cuando mis labios rozan los suyos, imposibilitada de resistir más la tentación, intentando besarlo, pero él se aparta cruelmente. Aunque sé que él me desea tanto como yo lo deseo a él, eso no evita que sienta una mezcla de dolor e irritación.

—Desafiando descaradamente algo que claramente te había prohibido… Además de abandonarme de esa manera. ¿Sabes lo que te estás buscando, Isabella? —continúa como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que no me parece justo —musito con un tono de reproche, tanto por su rechazo como por su queja, mirando sus labios hipnotizada. Queriendo que me besara en estos mismos instantes.

—No me importa. Tú eres mía y no puedo permitir que nadie ponga sus sucios dedos en ti —me replica, toma mi mandíbula en su fuerte mano y me mira fijamente, con una intensidad que sólo él puede tener.

—¡Eres un injusto! ¡Tú siempre me haces observar como esas zorras ponen sus asquerosas manos en todo tu cuerpo y luego tengo que estar borrando todo esos asquerosos rastros! —le ronroneo. Me soltó las manos y aproveché para pegarme a él.

—Jamás dije que sería justo, cariño. Sabes lo mucho que me vuelve loco verte celosa —me dice, lanzándome la sonrisa ladeada que tanto amaba y haciéndome pensar por un instante que se le había bajado en encabronamiento.

Pero después vuelve a azotarme contra la pared y a apretar mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. —Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer ahora. Borrar todo rastro de este bastado cretino en tu cuerpo. Hueles a él y eso me encabrona como no tienes idea —añade, lamiendo la sangre de mi cuello y haciéndome gemir.

Edward siempre sería mi debilidad. Ni siquiera siendo una vampiresa puedo evitar ser deslumbrada por él. Edward tiene un poder sobre mí que yo no tengo. Me domina y me debilita. En cambio, Edward es muy fuerte, la posesión y el deseo hacia mí son demasiado fuertes, pero parece que yo no tengo ningún tipo de poder sobre él. ¿Sería por el poco tiempo que llevo siendo como él?

Las piernas me fallan y me quiero librar de la prisión que son sus manos para que mis manos agarren objeto de su posesión, ese hermoso cabello broncíneo. Sin embargo, él sigue lamiendo la sangre de mi clavícula y después la poca que hay en el valle de mis pechos. Me estremezco cada vez que su aliento fresco acaricia la humedad en mi piel.

Sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo comienza a frotarse contra él, como si marcara mi territorio, como si quisiese impregnarme toda con esencia y borrar ese asqueroso rastro humano. Esta vez no de su cuerpo, sino del mío. Puedo sentir como ya se va endureciendo y gruño como la perra en celo que era, retorciéndome contra la pared.

Este juego nos excita a ambos. Convirtiendo esa furia en deseo primitivo, despertando esos sentimientos animalísticos que sólo los celos y la posesividad por nuestro compañero podía despertar. Eso era lo que había venido aprendiendo desde que Edward me había hecho hacerlo una y otra vez. Estos sentimientos que me hacían contradecirme más que nunca, por una parte odiándolos por hacerme tan irracional y tan débil y por otra parte brindándome un placer inimaginable.

Me toma con fuerza de la cintura y me hace dar vuelta, me estrella contra la pared y gruño cuando sus manos descaradas acarician con lentitud mi trasero. Ronroneo como una gata mientras siento como su erección se frota contra mi parte trasera, todavía me tiene sujeta de las manos con su puño de acero.

Me estremezco de nuevo y suelto un suspiro cuando sus largos dedos toman mi cabello y lo hacen a un lado, dejando expuesta cierta parte de mi cuello. —¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Isabella? ¿Por qué no entiendes que me perteneces y que debes de hacer lo que te ordene? —me musita seductoramente al oído, su lengua para hacer énfasis en sus palabras recorre esa cicatriz de media luna que él me había hecho proclamándome como suya, uniéndome eternamente a él.

Cada vez que la toca produce cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo y me hace temblar indefensa. Gimo patéticamente, las piernas se me debilitan, es lo único que puedo hacer cuando esta cicatriz que demuestra que estoy a su merced. ¿Por qué reacciono así? No lo sé. Sólo entiendo que, a pesar de que somos 'iguales', Edward causa efectos en mí que van más allá de mi comprensión.

—¿Lo sientes, Isabella? ¿Sientes como tu cuerpo le responde a su dueño? —inquiere Edward, rozando de manera apenas perceptible la cicatriz y haciendo que mi cuerpo se sintiera como un amasijo hormigas. Puedo sentirlo sonreír complacido y triunfante. Una vez más está por encima de mí.

—Sí… Sí… —sólo puedo suspirar mientras él seguía volviéndome loca. Lo siento sonreír ampliamente, mientras sus manos bajan por mis costados, acariciando las curvas de mi cintura, mi cadera, y luego dar un fuerte apretón a mi trasero.

Sus labios sube y bajan por mi espalda descubierta, haciendo que mis vellos se ericen con la frescura de su aliento en mi piel. —Me estás volviendo loca. Tómame de una vez.

—¿Y crees que voy a complacerte después de lo que hiciste? No se supone que debas hacerlo tú, cariño —me murmura contra mi piel y me estremezco de nuevo. Me muerdo el labio y me aferro a la idea de no hacerle notar lo mucho que me está afectando. Sólo que no era posible.

—¡Vamos, Edward, por favor! Simplemente estaba cansada de sufrir todo yo sola. ¿No crees que deberías de compartir un poco de sufrimiento conmigo? —me quejo gimiendo. Me agarra por sorpresa cuando me estrella contra la pared, esta cruje por golpe.

—Conmigo es diferente cariño. Te marqué como mía, nadie puede poner sus manos en algo que es mío, ya te lo dije. Al contrario de ti, yo no puedo soportarlo. Ni soy tan irresistible como tú lo eres cuando te pones territorial…

—¿Ah, no? —jadeo contra la pared, ni siquiera siendo capaz de rodar los ojos. —Pues ya me estás matando y además pareces tener mucho control.

—Pero no obtendrás nada, Isabella. Me has hecho enfadar, provocándome de esta manera, pero a ti no te va a funcionar. No pienso jugar tu juego, gatita.

—No puedes luchar contra ello. Sé que te estás muriendo por dentro de las ganas que tienes de follarme y decirme una y otra vez que soy tuya. No lo soportarás por mucho, aún sigo teniendo el aroma de ese humano, él casi…

Siento las vibraciones contra mi espalda del gruñido que surge del pecho de Edward, que para un humano hubiera sido primitivo y animal, demasiado intimidante, pero que para mí era uno de los sonidos que lograba excitarme en sobremanera. Al final lo logré y tuve razón, él no podía resistirse y al final se había rendido.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío y aprovecho que aflojó su agarre en mis manos parar volverme y mirarlo. —No tienes idea de cuanto me gusta que los papeles hayan cambiado. ¿Te diviertes, cariño?

Me lanza una mirada que, incluso siendo una vampiresa, logra intimidarme y a la vez emocionarme. Si siguiera siendo humana probablemente estaría muriéndome del terror. No le gustaba esto, aparentemente podría dominarme y reclamarme, pero ambos sabíamos que esta vez no tenía del todo el control.

—Por supuesto que sí. No sabes lo que te espera. No dejaré que te quedes con toda la diversión, gatita —me dice, recuperándose, y lanzándome una sonrisa que me debilita las rodillas. Una vez más pregunto como puede tener tanto control sobre mí.

El fulgor en sus ojos sólo puede decirme que él sabe lo que me pasa. Está demasiado consiente de su poder sobre mí, ambos lo sabemos perfectamente. Aunque esta vez yo haya empezado este jueguito y haya intentado dominarlo… él siempre tendrá control sobre mí.

Me besa sin piedad, como nunca lo había hecho. Tan despiadado como solo él puede ser. Mis frenéticos y bruscos besos que yo suelo darle en una situación invertida no se comparan con estos. Me vuelve loca, hace que mis piernas fallen más que nunca, que todo pensamiento coherente se nuble, que sólo queden mis instintos básicos… Y eso que apenas comienza.

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, estoy tan perdida cuando siento las manos de Edward, provocando esa tensión eléctrica que surge cada vez que me toca de esta manera. Sus manos llegan a mi cintura y se ciernen en ella. Más que gustosa levanto las manos trémulas, con mis dedos ansiosos y anhelantes de hundirse y hacer posesión de ese cabello. _Mi_ cabello broncíneo sedoso y perpetuamente revuelto. Lo adoro tanto y es lo que me logra mantenerme en equilibrio en momentos como este.

Suelto un gruñido cuando Edward aleja mis manos y las vuelve a hundir en los ladrillos de la pared por encima de mi cabeza. Su cabeza está enterrada en mi cuello, es como si pudiera ver su nariz trazando la cicatriz de media luna en la piel de allí. Tan ligeramente que me está volviendo loca. Y lo siento sonreír.

—Vamos a seguir jugando, gatita, date la vuelta —me musita, apartándose de mí. Estoy girándome cuando el repentinamente me toma de la cintura y me estrella de cara contra la pared. Parece que está muy impaciente. Aunque no es como si yo no lo estuviera. Sus puños toman mis manos y las obligan a apoyarse contra la áspera pared de ladrillos, entonces me toma de la cadera y tira hacia él.

Puedo sentir su gran erección contra mi trasero ahora, suelto un jadeo contra la pared. Lo provoco restregándome un poco contra él. —Mi gata sinvergüenza —dice de manera apenas audible. Arranca mi sostén apenas tirando de él, mis piernas tiemblan cuando él envuelve por completo mis pechos en sus manos perfectamente. Los aprieta y moldea sin miramientos, sin ningún tipo de suavidad, simplemente disfrutando de lo que suyo.

Mantengo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, involuntariamente vuelvo a frotar mi trasero contra él, puedo sentir su respiración agitada por contenerse en mi nuca. Acaricia por un instante mis pezones, pero ambos sabemos que ahora mismo no estamos para juegos. Ni más caricias, ni más provocaciones. Simplemente necesitamos liberarnos ya.

Sus manos bajan por mi torso, recorren ligeramente mi cintura y sus manos comienzan a hacer ligeros círculos en mi cadera. Arranca la última prenda que tengo y casi salto de la anticipación. Me obliga a levantar el trasero y a abrir más las piernas con brusquedad. Me prepara para recibirlo, aunque yo ya estoy más que lista. Gimo temblorosamente y él gruñe cuando roza mi intimidad, aunque ya podía oler lo excitada que estaba, era muy diferente sentirlo. No dice palabra alguna mientras en cuestión de instantes se desabrocha los pantalones y lo siento contra mi intimidad que reclama por él.

Mis dedos se entierran en el muro cuando me penetra de golpe, sus manos se acomodan con fuerza y posesión en mi cadera y de pronto ya me siento completa y perfecta. Aunque abrumada e incontrolable. Dejo de ser consciente de que sus manos aprietan tan fuerte que seguramente debe de dolor, mientras marca su ritmo rápido, profundo y duro. Suelto un gemido lastimero y trémulo, sintiéndome más débil y vulnerable que nunca.

Sé que sólo le estoy demostrando lo incapaz que soy de soportar y asimilar las sensaciones devastadoras que me hace sentir. Edward sólo gruñe y ruge como el depredador que es mientras sigue conquistándome. Llega mis lugares más profundos y mantiene un ritmo que logra volverme más loca que nunca.

Mientras que yo sólo puedo aferrarme a la pared, patéticamente jadeando y gimiendo con el poco control que logro tener. Sé que si dejo de enterrar las manos en la pared, que aunque mis manos casi tiemblan y cosquillean por las ganas que tienen de tocarlo, de hundirse en su cabello, de aferrarse a su cuello, de sentir su pecho firme, si las separo probablemente sólo terminaría humillándome más.

Él lo hizo a propósito. Este es su castigo. El no permitirme tocarlo de alguna manera. Sé que si intento cambiar de alguna manera esta posición terminará haciéndome sufrir y probablemente termine haciéndome jugar un juego desagradable. Aún así me está volviendo loca. Sólo el profundo placer que me hace sentir con cada embestida, a la vez que roza ese punto tan sensible, es lo que me hace sobrellevar esta ansiedad.

Una de sus manos entonces comienzan a reclamar lo que le pertenece. Recorriendo ávidas y posesivas mi muslo, mi trasero, acariciando mi cadera, mi vientre y rozando mis pezones. No puedo soportarlo más, mi cuerpo se tensa por completo, mis rodillas se vuelven inestables y de pronto aprieto a su alrededor, teniendo un arrasador orgasmo que me hace gritar contra la pared.

En ese mismo instante la mano que me recorría me toma del cabello y tira mi cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente. De haber sido humana probablemente ya me habría arrancado la cabeza. Me obliga de tal forma que estoy arqueando la espalda como un gato. A él le encanta hacer eso.

—Eso es, mi gatita. Aunque aún no es suficiente —dice con voz ronca, manteniendo su cara enterrada en mi cuello. Sigo en los espasmos el orgasmo y sólo puedo soltar un gemido como respuesta.

Como el despiadado que es sigue embistiendo implacable, sin alterar su acelerado y brusco ritmo, sus caderas chocan con fuerza contra las mías. Apenas estoy saliendo de mi primer orgasmo cuando siento esa tensión y mis paredes vuelven a contraerse. Suelto un devastador gemido y apenas puedo sentir sus dientes enterrándose en mi cuello.

Deja su huella inyectándome su ponzoña y marca su territorio dejando otra marca de media luna en mi piel con una lamida final. Es extraño, pero hasta siendo vampiro me siento mareada y débil. Él no para de embestir hasta que llega su abrumante y arrasador orgasmo, se libera en mi interior y ruge contra la piel de mi cuello.

Mantiene su apretado agarre en mi cadera y su tembloroso puño en mi cabello. Sólo puedo gemir con extraña satisfacción al ver a mi compañero tan complacido. Su liberación de alguna manera me excita tanto que apenas y puedo comprenderlo. Su mano libera mi cadera y sale de mi interior. De nuevo siento ese vacío.

Me da un ligero beso que hace que mi debilitado cuerpo tiemble de pies a cabeza y luego suelta mi cabello. Estoy tan débil que cuando mis manos dejan de aferrarse al muro para volverme hacia él mis piernas tiemblan y caigo de rodillas al suelo. Él me mira burlón y me lanza una sonrisa desdeñosa y despiadada.

Al final él terminó ganando. Me dejó más perdida y más vulnerable que nunca. Ya tiene abrochados los pantalones y su mano se dirige hacia mi rostro. Me hace alzar la cabeza y puedo ver que sus ojos se han suavizado, ya no tienen ese matiz negro y salvaje, aunque siguen siendo igual de intimidantes y burlones. Recorre mi cabello hasta trazar mi mandíbula.

¿Cómo es posible que logre debilitarme tanto? ¿cómo puede tener este efecto sobre mí?, me pregunto una vez más mientras me siento perder en sus ojos y mi cuerpo cosquillea por su toque.

—Esto no ha terminado, gatita. Tu patético intento de caza no funciono. Ahora tendré que buscar algo más, ¿no lo crees? —me dijo sin ningún rastro de molestia, más bien, pura burla y satisfacción. Le miro ceñuda y le lanzó una mirada irritante que él responde con arqueando las cejas.

Por dentro me estoy muriendo de anticipación, pensando en todo lo que voy a tener que aguantar en cuestión de minutos. La tortura que voy a sufrir, el control que voy a perder. La frustración y la contrariedad que voy a sentir al disfrutar y al mismo tiempo detestar este jueguito. La satisfacción que voy a darle al estar a su merced. Me doy cuenta que mi intento por hacerle jugar su propio juego y tener un poco de control han sido inútiles. Yo no puedo tener el control, porque al final él tendrá esos poderosos efectos sobre mí y debilitarán todos mis propósitos.

**/**

Mis manos tiemblan y mis interiores casi queman cuando veo a Edward encontrar a 'nuestra' segunda víctima de la noche. Como si estuviera mofándose de mí, es una zorra que tiene un físico similar al mío. Cabello marrón y ojos ligeramente más claros que los míos, piel pálida y una complexión delgada.

La zorra sonríe seductoramente, creyendo que la joya que tiene enfrente es una nueva víctima en sus redes, cuando en realidad ella es la pobre víctima. Aún así, si hubiera llegado a sentir pena por ella, se desvanece cuando osa acercar su cuerpo peligrosamente al de Edward.

El cual no pierde más tiempo y decide besarla en ese mismo instante. Un gruñido surge en mi pecho cuando ella lleva sus sucias manos a esos perpetuos cabellos despeinados, aquellos que supuestamente debería de poder acariciar y revolver sólo yo. ¿Por qué todas ellas tienen que tocarlos? ¿Por qué tienen que ensuciarlos? ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo ir y arrancarle las manos?

Se vuelve loca en sus brazos y con sus besos, repentinamente comienzo a sentirme reflejada allí. Así es como me deja cada vez que me toca, suplicando y anhelando por él. Es como si yo fuera igual de frágil y vulnerable que esa humana. Me siento morir por dentro mientras la observo recorrer viciosa su pecho musculoso, su brazos fuertes, su mandíbula masculina y fuerte… sus labios contra los labios de él.

Ella puede tener todo lo que me fue negado a mí hoy. Este fuerte lazo vuelve a hacer presencia provocándome un fuerte dolor y unos celos llenos de resentimiento hacia ella y frustración hacia él. Y al mismo tiempo me veo invadida por esta extraña e inusitada emoción que surge en mí con sólo pensar en matarla y pronto proclamarlo como mío.

Decirle una y otra vez que es mío, recorrer cada pulgada de su cuerpo aún sabiendo que me tiene a sus pies una vez más. Dominada y suplicando por él, encontrándome con su mirada lujuriosa, triunfante y casi burlona. Mientras que todos esos pensamientos pasan por mi mente, mi cuerpo se estremece y tiembla de anticipación y deseo, puedo aspirar en la sangre que se va volviendo más deliciosa el placer.

Quiero rugir, quiero llorar, quiero gritar, quiero matarla y quiero lanzarme hacia él y de nuevo descargar esa desesperación en sexo. Mis necesidades no se hacen de esperar y justo cuando sus manos han terminado de recorrer su cuerpo semidesnudo y Edward para desquitarse conmigo comienza a desnudarla, le rompo el cuello en un santiamén.

Yo decido desquitarme con él dándole un mordisco al cuello roto de la zorra y bebiendo la sangre sin pedirle permiso o sin importarme que vuelva enfadarse. Tengo mucha sed, ansío mucho esa sangre dulce, la bebo sin ninguna gracia y ensuciándome toda. Escurre por mandíbula, recorre mi cuello y se pierde en el valle de mis pechos por segunda vez en la noche.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran y siento mi mundo tambalear ante su mirada intensa y casi fascinada, ni siquiera noto el cuerpo cayendo con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Me acerca a él y de nuevo comienza a lamer la sangre que no llegó a mi boca. Me mira con desaprobación y a la vez con cierta diversión. Sé lo mucho que detesta y a la vez fascina que sea tan descuidada con la comida.

Y mirando esos ojos verdes sé que estoy enamorada de él, que lo amo como nunca pensé que se podría amar a alguien. Pero estas sensaciones y necesidades vampíricas hacen que ese amor se vuelva retorcido y animal, como se ha convertido en Edward. Quiero dominarlo también, quiero afectarle tanto como me afecta a mí y quiero hacerlo suplicar por mí como él lo hace conmigo.

Sus juegos retorcidos hacen que sienta cierta inseguridad, que a veces me cuestione si realmente él es mío. También me hace preguntarme si Edward tiene otras razones para hacer algo como esto, si él en el fondo también se siente inseguro respecto a mí. Aunque amo esa parte despiadada de él, una parte de mí desearía que esto no estuviera tan relacionado a los instintos y fuera más humano. Me pregunto si podré lograrlo una vez que logre controlar estos instintos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**_

_**»Nota de Autor:**_

_He aquí la relación más extraña y casi loca que he escrito. Lo primero que me pregunto es si logré ponerle algo de sentido y sentimiento a esto, ya que estoy llegando a pensar que no logré transmitir la extraña relación que mantienen Edward y Bella, esa unión vampírica y los sentimientos alrededor de esta relación. Eso de que tanto Edward como Bella quieran dominar o sobresalir en esta relación, que Edward provoque de esta manera a Bella y como Bella reacciona ante esto (?). No, esta vez no escribí por simple sexo. La relación y unión vampíricas (Mating) y ese tipo de cosas es algo que me fascina y de lo que algunos de mis asiduos lectores habrán notado que suelo escribir. ¿No es interesante? Y no me refiero al lindo romanticismo de Meyer en los vampiros (lo cual respeto, claro), sino a unos vampiros más realistas, por decirlo así. No es precisamente muy equilibrada y bonita ¬.¬ Ese es mi punto en esta historia._

_Aunque lo empecé a escribir hace meses pero, debido a mi falta de inspiración y orden de ideas, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo y, bueno, el concurso de Pollward de alguna manera aumentó mis ganas de terminarlo y tal vez intentar concursar. Sobre este concurso... hoy se cierran las entradas de fics y, por lo que entendí, mañana inician las votaciones. Tengo dos historias, aunque no suplicaré porque voten por mí (detesto esas cosas) agradeceré si les gustara lo suficiente esta historia o la otra (búsquenla en el perfil) lleguen a votar por alguna de el Polla-Ward Contest, el enlace está al inicio de esta historia y pronto lo colcoaré en mi perfil.  
><em>

_Espero que no haya estado tan mal =S y agradecería que me dieran su opinión, no se contengan en decir que está algo... no sé xD Y si encuentran errores de incoherencia, no duden en decirmelos, porque probablemente sí haya varios (Sobre todo de tiempos verbales). _

_ Agradezco por tu lectura (Agradeceré todavía más por tu comentario xD),_

_**Leon**_  
><em><strong>sabado 7 de enero de 2012.<strong> _


End file.
